


Alone in a Vast Expanse of Snow

by Creatortan



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst/Comfort, M/M, its really angsty guys but it’s ok they make it better, they get into a nasty fight and tweek says some things he regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: Tweek froze, absolutely still, as if all his shaking had been violently ripped from him the second he saw Craig Tucker standing there, an indescribable look on his face.





	Alone in a Vast Expanse of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this bc I’m mean!! And I want to make Craig cry!! I love him so much,,,sorry the end is cheesy but they Had To Be Happy,,,

“GOD DAMMIT! I—I _HATE_ YOU, CRAIG TUCKER!” Tweek screamed out at the endless expanse of snow, his throat straining against his volume. “I HATE YOU, CRAIG! I WISH WE’D NEVER MET!”

Tweek picked up a rock from the ground and threw it as hard as he could, barely hearing its landing thump past the thudding between his ears.

“I wish you’d—ngh—never apologized to me in th-the hospital. I wish you never told me about Red Racer so we could—could—watch it together. I wish you never let me hold Stripe.” Tweek clenched his teeth together, feeling the pain in his jaw as he screwed his eyes shut, spitting vitriol at every happy memory. “I—ARGH!—Craig! I wish you’d never let me use your telescope or wear your hat or anything!”

Tweek screamed, fingers viciously ripping into his hair.

“I WISH YOU WERE NEVER IN MY FUCKING LIFE, CRAIG! I HATE YOU!”

Tweek panted heavily, puffs of condensation curling around his face. It was silent. Tweek clenched his hands into fists, unsure of what to do next.

That’s when he heard it.

The tiniest whimper. A quiet little sound, like a shuddering breath, slipping out unintentionally.

Tweek felt his fury rush out of him all at once, carried away by the snowy wind.

He turned.

At the edge of the forest Tweek ran through, half-hidden behind a tree, stood Craig himself.

Tweek froze, absolutely still, as if all his shaking had been violently ripped from him the second he saw Craig Tucker standing there, an indescribable look on his face.

Craig stepped forward towards Tweek. His legs were stiff, but his hands were shaking. He stood a foot away from Tweek, and Tweek couldn’t look away from Craig’s trembling hands. Hands that so carefully angled a telescope for the best view, hands that held Stripe in their palms so steadily the guinea pig could nap soundly for hours, hands that so confidently reached for Tweek’s. Craig’s still, sure hands.

Tweek heard Craig breathe in noisily, and he slowly raised his gaze to Craig’s face. His chest clenched painfully. Craig’s face was painfully wretched in an expression of agony, his usually perfect posture crumpled at the shoulders. He hunched down, defeated and so scared, and his _eyes_ —oh god—they were wide with his horrified, hurt disbelief.

Tweek felt the weight on his throat grow heavier with each jerk of Craig’s hands. He couldn’t speak, his mouth stopped up with tar, bitter on the back of his tongue. His brow furrowed, but he couldn’t open his mouth to speak.

Craig’s eyes searched Tweek’s face, almost desperately.

“...y-you...?” Tweek has never heard Craig’s voice sound so quiet, so hoarse. That one single word held so much betrayal.

Craig opened his mouth to say something more but his words deteriorated into the most pitiful, heaving sob Tweek had ever heard. And then Craig’s eyes overflowed with tears and they ran down his face in thick tracks over his flushed cheeks, dripping sloppily off his chin and soaking the collar of his favorite blue jacket.

Tweek’s jaw tightened, his lip trembling. He slowly, hesitantly, reached a hand onto Craig’s forearm. Craig’s shivering hands shot out to grip at Tweek’s arm, almost painfully.

Craig sobbed, loudly, wetly, confusedly, his eyes never leaving Tweek’s.

“...i-it...it hurts...” Craig’s voice broke in between words, high pitched and bewildered. “Tweek...it h—hah—it hurts so muh-muh—“

When Tweek heard Craig say his name his heart shattered. His stomach churned, his guilt searing through every drop of his blood. He tugged Craig forward, and Craig collapsed against him, bringing them both to their knees in the snow. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig, and Craig curled into into Tweek’s body, still wracked with tremors.

“I’m so sorry, Craig, I’m—ngh—so sorry,” Tweek whispered, eyes shut tightly as he fought back his own tears. He felt awful, more than words could accurately describe. It was like his entire chest had splintered and broken into a million pieces, the shards of his bones stabbing into his heart.

“...it’s, nng, it’s never, hah—it’s never _hurt_ like this before, Tweek...”

Tweek gripped Craig tighter.

“I—ngh—I didn’t mean it, Craig. I didn’t mean any of it.” Tweek nuzzled his face into Craig’s hair. He just wanted to hold Craig and never let him go. “I’m so sorry, Craig. I’m so, so, so sorry...”

They sat there, uncaring of how the cold snow seeped into their pants. They sat there quietly, the only sounds being Craig’s slowing sobs and Tweek’s quiet apologies. They sat there, curled up together, for several minutes in the cold.

Eventually, Craig stopped crying. And his shaking stopped until he was slumped in Tweek’s arms, exhausted. He was sniffling into Tweek’s shirt, his eyes puffy and red and still so sad.

“Why did you say it?” Craig mumbled. His voice sounded like it had gone through the shredder. Tweek winced, cursing himself.

“...I was—ngh—angry and upset, but that’s not an excuse for, nn, being an asshole.”

“I’m sorry too, Tweek.” Craig unclenched his fingers from where they had twisted in Tweek’s shirt. “That fight was so stupid. I said some stupid shit too.”

Tweek sighed, relieved.

“I-I’m just glad I didn’t—ngh—fuck everything up.” Tweek’s voice dropped to a quiet whisper, “I thought I, nn, lost you, Craig. I was—augh—so scared when I saw you there.”

“I don’t think you could lose me, Tweek; I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Tweek laughed quietly, relief soaking into his bones. Craig raised his head to look a Tweek, a small smile on his face.

“We can talk about the fight later,” Craig said, “Let’s just go home and cuddle or something.”

“Y-yeah.” Tweek smiled back at Craig, taking his hand when they stood together. “We—ngh—can even watch the Red Racer movie again.”

“But you hate the Red Racer movies.” Craig grinned.

“Ngh—exactly.” Tweek playfully nudged Craig’s side. “This is—ngh—my apology for being such a dick.”

“Love you, honey,” Craig said fondly.

“I, nn, love you too, Craig.”

They held hands the whole way home.


End file.
